battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding (Reaction Thread)
"Wedding (Reaction Thread)" is a Season 5 thread written on May 4, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin, his wife at his arm, and the children sitting (somewhat) quietly on each parent’s lap. He could hardly believe that Treepelt and Vox, both of whom he had known so long, both of whom who had gone through so much with him, were getting married. His face might have been solemn, but inwardly he was rejoicing that new life, one of peace, was being celebrated in ceremony today. '''Grey Bergman: '''Lady Grey sat in the second row behind King Haddock and his family with Warren, Asha, Greg. Shadow sat off to the side of the congregation. She did not know Vox and Tree too well, except for a few encounters after the pit. But she knew without a doubt that they were perfect for each other. Just from Vox’s proposal, she knew for a fact that they were meant for each other and that this day was well-deserved for both of them. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled as the couple stood at the alter. He looked around to see everyone’s smiling faces. Well, almost everyone, mostly because she didn’t exactly have a face. Nala was still standing in place near their seats. “Sit down,” he whispered to her as he pulled her into a seat next to him. “You’re gonna draw attention away from the lovely couple.” Greg had been waiting for this moment. It happened at every wedding. The moment where they were asked if anyone had any objections. He could not pass up a chance like this. He had a whole speech planned and everything pretending, to confess his love for Vox. It would be hilarious. So when Seasick asked that question he began to rise. '''Warren: '''Without drawing her gaze away from the happy couple, Warren shot out a hand and caught Greg’s elbow, tugging him firmly back into his seat. She linked her arm around his for good measure. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg tried to get up again. “Warren, let me goooooo.” He whined as he struggled to no avail. “I have a speech and everything. It’ll be so funny, come oooon.” Time was running out as everyone remained silent. '''Warren: '“Not a chance, dear. I heard you rehearsing.” Warren smirked a little. “And shh! You’re going to distract people.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Keeping her eyes on the happy couple, Grey leaned towards Warren, sitting next to her. “Tell him I’ll have Shadow sit on him if he does pull anything,” she said through clenched teeth hoping no one heard her. '''Warren: '''Warren placidly leaned against Greg and rested her head on his shoulder. “Lady Grey says that if you try any funny business she’s shoving your head in the punch bowl. I’ll hold your arms.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg immediately went still. “You know these two are happy no one should object to this relationship ever.” He said quickly. '''Warren: 'Warren grinned and squeezed his hand affectionately. “That’s right.”